encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Suicide Squad (film)
Suicide Squad is a 2016 American superhero film based on the DC Comics supervillain team of the same name, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the third installment in the DC Extended Universe (DCEU). The film is written and directed by David Ayer and stars an ensemble cast featuring Will Smith, Jared Leto, Margot Robbie, Joel Kinnaman, Viola Davis, Jai Courtney, Jay Hernandez, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Ike Barinholtz, Scott Eastwood, and Cara Delevingne. In Suicide Squad, a secret government agency led by Amanda Waller recruits imprisoned supervillains to execute dangerous black ops missions and save the world from a powerful threat, in exchange for reduced sentences. Cast Cast of Suicide Squad at the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con. From left to right: Will Smith, Margot Robbie, Jared Leto, Viola Davis, Joel Kinnaman, Scott Eastwood, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Jai Courtney, Jay Hernandez, Cara Delevingne, and Adam Beach * Will Smith as Floyd Lawton / Deadshot: : An expert marksman and assassin. A mercenary by day and a concerned father by night, Deadshot is a conflicted criminal who enjoys the hunt, but still tries to do right by his young daughter. Smith was simultaneously offered to appear in Suicide Squad and Independence Day: Resurgence, the sequel to Independence Day which he starred in. Smith opted to portray Deadshot, saying that the choice was "nothing about the qualities of the movie - but the choice of trying to go forward versus clinging and clawing backwards". * Jared Leto as The Joker: A psychopathic supervillain and the nemesis of Batman. Leto described his role as "nearly Shakespearean" and a "beautiful disaster of a character"; about portraying the villain, he stated, "I took a pretty deep dive. But this was a unique opportunity and I couldn't imagine doing it another way. It was fun, playing these psychological games. But at the same time it was very painful." Leto never broke character throughout filming, with Smith going as far as stating he never met him. In preparation for the role, Leto spent his time alone, listened to gospel music from the 1920s—commenting he senses "Joker may be much older than people think"—and read literature on shamanism. Influences for the character's appearance include Mexican cartel bosses and the work of Alejandro Jodorowsky. Leto stated that he spoke with doctors and spent time with psychopaths in preparation for his role. The Joker's tattoos were added by Ayer, who believed it gave the character a modernized gangster look. * Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn: A crazed supervillain and former psychiatrist. Producer Richard Suckle described the character as, "a fan fave. Funny, crazy, scary. ... You can't come up with enough adjectives to describe all the different things you see her do." Robbie described Quinn as one of the Squad's most manipulative members, and her relationship with Joker as "incredibly dysfunctional", adding that Quinn is, "mad about him—like, literally, mad. She's crazy. But she loves him. And it's a really unhealthy, dysfunctional relationship. But an addictive one." * Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag: A West Point graduate and Army Special Forces colonel who leads the Suicide Squad in the field. He is all business and executes Amanda Waller's orders but does not always agree with her goals or methods. Tom Hardy was previously cast in the role but was forced to drop out because of scheduling conflicts. * Viola Davis as Amanda Waller: : The government official who gives out the Squad's orders. Ambitious and devious, she has big plans and intends to let no metahuman or military protocol get in her way. Davis stated she is fascinated by the character, singling out her psychology and strength and describing her as a "powerful black woman, hard, ready to pick up a gun and shoot anyone at will." She described Waller as "relentless in her villainy" and noted that her powers are "her intelligence and her complete lack of guilt." Davis read M.E. Thomas' autobiography Confessions of a Sociopath to prepare for her role. * Jai Courtney as George "Digger" Harkness / Captain Boomerang: A thief who uses deadly boomerangs, described as rugged, unpredictable and mouthy. About his role, Courtney stated, "he is an absolute bogan, in the purest sense. David Ayer's first instruction was, 'find your inner shitbag'." * Jay Hernandez as Chato Santana / El Diablo. : A former Los Angeles gang member who has powers that allow him to summon flames, and transform himself into a monstrous horned demon-like entity. He has squelched his fire-conjuring powers to a solitary flame as penance for the horrors he inflicted on those he loved. Hernandez set his character apart from his teammates as he "just wants to stay out of the fight", while "most of Squad members are happy to get out there and kill people". * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Waylon Jones / Killer Croc: : A supervillain who suffers from a regressive atavism which caused him to develop reptilian features.620 Being a meta-human, he possesses near superhuman strength, high endurance, and the capacity to breathe underwater. His skin allows him to withstand high caliber weapons and skin abrasion.21 Akinnuoye-Agbaje described the character as "a cannibal with rage issues".12 * Cara Delevingne as June Moone / Enchantress: : An archaeologist who is possessed by an ancient evil force that transforms her into a host of a powerful sorceress, when summoned. Unleashed after a long period of imprisonment, the entity draws the attention of Waller. Delevingne described Moone as "an adventure-seeker who’s always wanted some excitement" and Enchantress as "a feral being." Intended to be a recruit for the squad, Enchantress instead seeks revenge against mankind for imprisoning her and her brother's souls in artifacts after years of worshipping them. * Karen Fukuhara as Tatsu Yamashiro / Katana: : An expert martial artist and swordswoman who mourns her husband's death.6715 She serves as Rick Flag's bodyguard and wields the mystical Soultaker blade, capable of trapping the souls of its victims. As she is a volunteer, not a criminal, she does not have a micro-bomb implant. Fukuhara stated that Katana "has morals and codes. She can also slice through hundreds of people without taking a breath. * Ike Barinholtz as Griggs: An officer at Belle Reve's Special Security Barracks, the black site where the government imprisons the squad. * Scott Eastwood as Lieutenant GQ Edwards: * A Navy SEAL who assists Flag during the squad's mission. After working with actor Shia LeBeouf on Fury, Ayer originally sought him out for the role, but the studio was not interested in the actor. * Adam Beach as Christopher Weiss / Slipknot: A mercenary specializing in tactical grappling and scaling. Additionally, Ben Affleck appears as Bruce Wayne / Batman, and Ezra Miller appears as Barry Allen / Flash, reprising their roles from Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice in cameo roles; while Jason Momoa makes a brief photographic appearance as Arthur Curry / Aquaman. Alain Chanoine portrays Incubus, the brother of Enchantress, who possesses the body of a businessman in Midway City.28 Jim Parrack appears as Jonny Frost, and Common appears as Monster T, the Joker's henchmen. David Harbour portrays government official Dexter Tolliver, Alex Meraz portrays Navy SEAL Gomez, and Matt Baram portrays Dr. Van Criss, a scientist at Wayne Enterprises' branch Van Criss Laboratories. Shailyn Pierre-Dixon plays Zoe Lawton, Deadshot's daughter, and Corina Calderon plays Grace Santana, Diablo's wife. David Ayer, writer and director of the film, makes a cameo appearance as a Belle Reve officer. External links * Suicide Squad on IMDb Category:2016 films